1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device for playing audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
When an electronic device plays music, a working window including a plurality of buttons for playing the music is always provided. In some cases the normal working window can only be operated to play, pause, switch or change the speed of the music being played. The other parameters of the music cannot be changed by a user, such as the bass frequency, the treble frequency, the intensity of the rhythm.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.